Accidently in love
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hikaru has never known how he felt. He thought that he and Haruhi were just going to be friends. Kaoru has known. He thinks that it's about time that he finally changes the crappy pumpkin into a carriage. But, can that happen? Probably not what you would expect...


_**This is my first one-shot and my first Ouran High School: Host Club story. It's a bit short, but I didn't want to drag it on for too long as it is just a friendship fan-fiction.**_

_**Anyway, I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL: HOST CLUB. IF I DID, I WOULD DEMAND MORE EPISODES.**_

The two twins lay on their bed together in silence. It had been like this for a while and Kaoru was starting to get worried. He turned his head to face his brother, who was staring up at the ceiling, focused on something. Kaoru sighed. He had had enough of this. He has got more patience than Hikaru, but it is obvious that he isn't going to give in anytime soon.

"Hikaru..." He began softly. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru blinked and continued to stared up at the ceiling.

"Nothing..." He replied slowly. "I'm just thinking..." Kaoru sat up with a small frown.

"Hikaru, I've been with you for as long as the both of us can remember, I know when something's wrong. So just tell me." He told his brother.

Hikaru looked over at Kaoru groggily. The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours until Hikaru also sat up. He looked back down at his hands.

"Remember that time when we played that game with her...?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru blinked. "She was the first one who ever got it right..."

Kaoru smiled at his brother. Now he knows what's going on. This was about Haruhi. He remembered the time when Haruhi first played the 'which one is Hikaru game'. She had got it right and that was the day that they tricked her into letting them come over to her house.

"So, you want to turn the pumpkin into carriage, right?" He asked.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru shook his head. "Never mind, you probably won't understand if I told you..."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed as Kaoru smiled up at the ceiling.

'If he doesn't at least tell her how he feels then I'm afraid that the boss might. And besides, I've told Haruhi _my_ feelings towards her and we're still friends...' He thought to himself. He looked back at Hikaru. 'It's sad that he doesn't even know his own feelings...' He stood up with a sigh.

"Are you going to get ready?"

"For what?" Hikaru asked.

"We're going to see Haruhi today." Kaoru answered.

"Why?"

"Because she's sick... We're going over to check on her."

"Does Haruhi know that we're coming? You know how she gets when we visit without telling her."

"Uh... Sure."

Hikaru shrugged as he rolled his eyes, but stood up out of bed. He stretched as he let out a yawn. "Fine..."

~ Accidently In Love~

Hikaru and Kaoru made it to the front door of Haruhi's house and Hikaru sighed.

"I really don't want to be here, Kaoru..." He groaned like a child.

"Look, it's just a quick visit. We'll say hello and then we'll leave. It's not the end of the world, you know." Kaoru replied and rang the doorbell.

It took a while, but the door was finally opened and revealed Haruhi, who was wrapped up in a blanket and her face was a pale as a ghost.

"Hey you two." Haruhi greeted with a sniffle. "What are you doing here?"

Hikaru frowned and slowly turned to face his brother with a glare. Kaoru gulped, but smiled. "We're just here to check up on you. Can't we do that?"

Haruhi sighed. "Fine... You can come in... But don't go making a mess of the place..." She replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru took off their shoes and walked inside and Haruhi closed the door.

"So how are you feeling, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, starting a conversation.

Haruhi shrugged. "I've been better." She replied.

"Do you think that you'll be well enough for school?" He asked.

"Maybe. But if it gets any worse then I'll have to stay home."

"The boss would go crazy if he heard that." Hikaru said out of nowhere.

"He already has." Haruhi replied. "He came over yesterday and went crazy with screaming..."

"That would've been a pain."

Haruhi nodded. "You have no idea." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" The twins asked in unison.

"I was meant to go shopping today, but dad told me to stay in the house." She replied.

"I'll go do it." Kaoru volunteered quickly.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Are you sure? I don't think that you've ever shopped before." Haruhi asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm not an idiot." Kaoru replied.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine, here's the list." She said as she handed him a piece of paper and some money.

Kaoru studied the list and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even heard of half of this commoner food, let alone know what it looks or tastes like. Hikaru leaned over his brother's shoulder and blinked.

"Hey, are you sure that you want to do this?" Hikaru whispered.

"Like I said before, I'm not an idiot. I'll find everything, no problem!" Kaoru turned to the door. "I'm off!" And with that, he walked out of the door, gently closing it behind him.

There was an awkward silence between Hikaru and Haruhi, the only sound being the ticking of the clock, making things even worse for the mischievous twin.

'Come on, Kaoru! You've been gone for ten seconds and already things have gotten from bad to worse!' He thought to himself as his eyebrow twitched with frustration.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee? You look kind of tired." Haruhi offered.

"No thanks. I don't really want to end up sick in bed because of you." Hikaru replied rather rudely.

"Oh. That's understandable." Haruhi replied as she glanced down at the floor boards.

Another minute of the silence went by and there was still no sign of Kaoru showing up.

'Damn it! Where in the world is Kaoru?' He asked himself.

Haruhi's eyebrows also began to twitch in annoyance.

'This is starting to get on my last nerve! Maybe I should've sent Hikaru to go instead of Kaoru.' She thought to herself. She made a mental note to never send the twin that she could have a decent conversation with away.

"Hey, do you remember the time when it was just the two of us?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"You know, when you guys came barging in on my vacation in a helicopter?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah..." Hikaru said in realization.

"What do you really think was going on with that?"

"What do you mean?"

Haruhi sighed. "Do you think that it was set up by the others?"

Hikaru looked away from her and slightly blushed at the thought. "W-What makes you think that?" Hikaru stammered.

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess that it seems too coincidental to me."

"How?"

"Think about it, Kaoru asks me out on a date and he suddenly gets sick the next day and asks you to go in his place."

Hikaru just blinked.

Haruhi sighed. "And... After we got back, he was all better all of the sudden."

"W-Why do you think they would do that?" Hikaru asked, pretending not to understand.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

'Kaoru! That little sneak!' Hikaru thought to himself in anger. 'Why would Kaoru think of something like that?'

"_Admit it, Hikaru! You're actually in love with Haruhi!"_

"_So, you want to turn the pumpkin into a carriage, huh?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind, you probably wouldn't understand if I told you."_

'So... Kaoru thought that I... Well, now that he mentions it... I don't know! How am I supposed to know a thing as stupid as that?'

Suddenly, Hikaru spoke up.

"Haruhi, if I ask you a question, can you please answer truthfully?" He asked softly. Haruhi blinked.

"Sure...?" She replied.

Hikaru sighed. "Haruhi... What do you think of me? How important am I to you?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She asked. "You are one of my best friends and nothing could change that."

Hikaru felt like a complete idiot now. Typical Haruhi. Every guy who has tried to ask her out ended up being friend-zoned in the end.

Hikaru shook his head.

"I thought that you were supposed to be the honour student. You're not that bright, you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Kaoru smiled as he stood outside. "Well, it looks like they didn't need my help at all. For a second there, I thought that day was today." He told himself and sighed. "Maybe... In its own little way, maybe the carriage isn't a pumpkin at all. And yet, that carriage is looking more like a pumpkin every day..."

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Okay, I know that it was short and not one of my best pieces. I was planning for it to be longer and some sparks would fly, but I didn't want to make the characters too OOC.**_

_**Also, I wrote this at school, and there isn't a lot of room and I really want to try out a one-shot to see if I was any good at it. It actually turned out okay.**_

_**So, please review. If you have a request for a one-shot for Ouran High School: Host Club, then please tell me. I'm not sure when I will be able to get it done, but school is almost done with this year and I will have six weeks off.**_

_**So please, review people! Thank you...**_


End file.
